


Prove It

by orphan_account



Series: Attached [6]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q worries about being too rough with Murr. Murr insists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> The series is now available in standalone form!

“You’re tiny under me. I feel like I’m gonna crush you.”

“I wouldn't mind,” Murr says as Q got into position over him.

“Don’t worry, buddy. I won’t give you more than you can handle.”

Murr is half way through a sigh of relief when Brian grabs his ankles and shoves Murr’s knees towards his ears.

“Hey!”

Q laughs.

“What?” he asks. “You’re the one who’s always fuckin’ bragging to us about how fit you are. I’m giving you the chance to prove it.”

“Well warn a guy next time, will ya?”

“Okay, okay. No more surprises,” Q promises.

Murr tries to think of something witty or biting to say in response that would give him the upper hand, but then Q is shoving his cock inside him, and he can’t really think or speak properly because it hurts and feels so fucking good all at once.

“You good?” Q asks once he’s bottomed out. “Murray?”

“Y-eah. Yeah,” he gasps. “Holy mother…”

Q chuckles.

“I know what you mean, pal. You want me to keep going?”

“Fuck, man, you know the answer to that!”

Q sets up a steady rhythm that has Murr’s toes curling in pleasure and tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

“Am I hurting you?” Q asks, concern creeping into his voice.

He doesn’t stop moving.

“What? No, no. I…It’s nothing.”

Murr swipes at his eyes with the back of his hand, and Brian takes pity on him. He lets go of Murr’s left ankle and reaches for his neglected dick.

“That better?”

Murr explodes in his hand before he can even answer with Q close behind.


End file.
